Consumer demand has led to the development of vehicles that provide versatility for different uses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,492 discloses a storage container for a pickup truck bed that is equipped to slide over the tailgate in order to provide greater access to the items stored in the container. U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,896 discloses a rear seat storage system for an automobile. While these storage systems may be adequate for their intended use, they do not provide a platform that can function as a fully integrated mobile work space. What is needed is a versatile platform that is accessible from the side of the vehicle and can function as a storage system and a mobile work space.